Dead of Night
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: The best time to dispose of a dead body is at night. Too bad someone else had the same thoughts... M for language and all that jazz
1. Dead of Night

Here's a weird prompt I found and a weird thing because cute and weird~ :3

Again I say: I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be stressed about finals... -.-

* * *

"How the hell are you this irritating even when dead?" Ichigo's whispered hiss was met with silence, the large lump poorly wrapped in a black, garbage bag creating dents in the forest floor. "Why couldn't you be lighter? Fatass bastard."

The orange haired man sighed as he leaned back against a tree, arms throbbing as they released the bulging bag and allowed it to crunch in the fallen leaves. He had been dragging his 'cargo' for about an hour, maybe halfway to his bonfire site where he would promptly toss the nuisance into the burning embers and dance happily around the roaring inferno. Yeah, easier said than done.

He had forgotten how heavy the large man was- hell, it had been a struggle just to shove his corpse into the bag! But if anyone could choose just one word to describe the oranget, it was determined- that and short-tempered, but with the people he had to deal with, who could blame him.

Ichigo tilted his head towards the sky while pushing his bangs back, eyes taking note of the moon's change in position since the last time he'd checked. He had to get a move on.

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time that night as he grabbed the bag and hefted it into the air, carefully rolling it onto his back so he didn't get prodded by any fingers or toes that had poked through the plastic. The orange haired murderer resumed his trek through the underbrush, eyes bored as the rustle of the forest continued around him. It took him a moment to realize that the rhythmic crunch of leaves somewhere to his right was definitely _not_ a usual forest sound, especially considering the animals that lived in the area hid as soon as they heard his clunky footsteps.

Ichigo promptly froze just as the sound halted, the oranget's breathing a whisper on the wind as he listened for any more movement, head tilted in the general direction of where he'd heard the sounds originate. He waited a good five minutes before moving again, brushing off the sound as a trick of the mind- he was pretty paranoid after all.

So imagine his surprise as the sound resumed again, the man not having any time to react as he came face to face with a figure clothed in black, tanned skin shining in the light of the moon, equally dark garbage bag thrown casually over his shoulder.

Well then…

The two stared at each other with varied expressions, Ichigo's more confused and nervous, the mystery man's surprised and nonchalant (he wasn't sure how, but the man was the personification of both). Yeah, definitely normal.

"Um, hi?" Ichigo blinked at the deep voice that seemed to slice through the air, finally aware of the silence of the surrounding forest. Even their surroundings felt the strange tension between the meeting. "So… nice night."

"Mhmm."

"Whatcha got there?"

"I could ask you the same."

The two drifted back into silence, neither moving as they sized the other up. Oh, Ichigo knew the mystery man probably had a corpse hidden in that bag, same as himself, but it almost seemed rude to ask the black-clothed man strolling through the forest with a bulging garbage bag thrown over his shoulder if there was a dead body wrapped in the dark plastic. It was common courtesy to not pry into another's personal affairs after all.

"Who'd ya kill?" And obviously this man knew none of that. Ichigo huffed as he started shifting the bag on his shoulder- the guy was freaking heavy!

"You tell me first." The man actually smirked at that, Ichigo barely resisting the urge to take a step back as he set his bag on the ground, leaning against a tree as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guy named Aizen. Real bastard if ya ever knew one. Did some stuff to some people I know and I can't let that go unpunished."

Ichigo felt a shiver travel down his spine at the words, a sort of thrill going through his body as he imagined the mystery man dripping in the blood of his victim, mouth set in the same smirk that currently had residence on his face, his blue eyes like raging rapids instead of a calm pool. So, Ichigo might've had a bit of a sadistic streak, he blamed… cable? Fuck it, it's not even important.

"A creep named Mayuri. Guy was experimenting on people without their knowledge." The man across from him nodded, apparently accepting the reason for his deeds.

The two sat in their surprisingly comfortable silence for what seemed like eons, to Ichigo at least. It seemed his companion could feel his unease, smirk widening as he eyed the orange haired man with a knowing gleam in his bright eyes.

"So, I don't suppose I could trouble ya for a name, Mr. Murder?" The man's smirk was knowing, tone a deep, seductive lilt that left Ichigo itching to turn and drop his p- RUN! Turn and run! That's obviously what he wanted to do. Yeah…

"I don't make it a habit to give my name to strangers." Ichigo praised himself for keeping his tone even, almost smirking as the man before him pouted.

"Aww, well how bout we get to know each other on the way to yer little bonfire? Don't play dumb I found the site, was plannin' on usin' it too ta save myself some time." Ichigo felt his cheeks flush with anger at the audacity of the man, huffing before reaching down and hauling the garbage bag back over his shoulder, grunting as the weight settled uncomfortably on his back.

"Stupid, fucking corpse." Ichigo heard the man beside him chuckle, ignoring him as he trudged through the forest with renewed vigor.

"So whatcha do for a livin', freckles?" Ichigo tripped over a root at the name, turning to glare venomously at his companion, the man only smirking saucily.

"One, fuck you. Two, don't call me freckles. Three, none of your damn business." Ichigo flushed with anger as the man chuckled again, pushing past him so he could burn the dead weight (no pun intended) on his back and go home and sleep.

"Come on, they're cute! I can only see 'em when ya blush though…." Ichigo felt a headache coming on as the two descended into silence, scowl deepening as he trudged uphill, mentally cursing the complicated path to the bonfire site. "So ya got a boyfriend, freckles?"

Ichigo was thankful that they finally reached the top of the hill, it meant he was able to drop the bag, whip around, and kick the man where the sun don't shine without his cargo rolling away. The oranget smirked viciously as he watched the man buckle and fall to his knees, face contorted in anger and pain.

"That answer enough, blue?" Ichigo's smirk only widened as the man glared at him, the oranget grabbing his bag and turning to continue his trek. It took a minute, but he finally heard the uneven footsteps of the other man. He might have put a little _too_ much force behind that one, but whatever.

"That was uncalled for, ya know? Just say you don't wanna talk, shit." Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction as he glanced at the man from the corner of his eye, catching him wincing with every step. The oranget sighed as he slowed his footsteps, allowing the man to catch up before keeping the pace.

"Fine, that was kinda a dick move." Ichigo ignored the man's indignant snort at his choice of words, catching the slight smirk that showed his amusement. "How bout this, I don't make your balls become a permanent part of your intestines and you don't ask stupid questions. Sound fair?"

Ichigo watched as the man nodded, a little too quickly if you asked him, but he had already felt the force of one of his kicks. Good, he's a smart man.

"So, uh, name?" Ichigo thought the question through, worrying his bottom lip as he came to a quick decision.

"Ichigo, you?" Ichigo's tone was hesitant, guarded, the oranget mentally cursing himself for giving away his name.

"Grimmjow, nice ta meetcha, Ichigo." Ichigo glanced to his right to see the man smirking at him, blue eyes alight with mirth. "Is asking ya what ya do for a livin' pushing it?"

Ichigo thought the question through before shaking his head. As long as he didn't give the brute the _name_ of his place of work he should be fine. "I'm an instructor. Karate." Ichigo smiled slightly as Grimmjow's smirk increased, his eyes shining with interest.

"Hmm, we should fight sometime. I don't do enough a'that where I work." Ichigo felt the gnaw of curiosity at that, wondering where this secret murderer could ever be employed. Apparently he didn't hide his emotions well enough, Grimmjow laughing as they entered the bonfire sight. "I'm a graphic designer, working with games and shit. Pretty cool, but I barely get any free time when deadlines hit."

Ichigo smiled at that, remembering how close he was to working in that kind of environment. It was only luck that his childhood friend, Tatsuki, offered him that position at her inherited dojo, and he has never regretted his decision. But that didn't mean he was completely against his second career option.

"So, how's this gonna work?" Ichigo blinked before returning his attention to the clearing, stealing his resolve as he set the bag on the ground and trudged towards the carefully set pile of branches. The oranget walked around the mass a few times before nodding to himself, rummaging through his pocket for a pack of matches.

He didn't waste any time striking a match and throwing it onto the pile of dry wood, watching as the small flame became a roaring fire within seconds, pocketing the unused matches with a smile. The oranget tilted his head back to stare at the canopy above the steadily growing inferno, eyes glowing like melted chocolate as he saw the smoke thin as it dissipated into the air.

The main reason he chose this site, so far away from prying eyes yet close enough to seem like a regular camping trip, was because the trees acted as a cover for the large amounts of smoke wafting into the air, thinning the huge plume into a thin, steady stream that wouldn't bring immediate attention and allow him to make a hasty escape. The man smiled at his own forethought.

"So, ya gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna burn the bastard?" Ichigo blinked as he returned to reality, turning to scowl at his companion as he trudged back to his corpse. The oranget carefully untied the strings holding the bag closed before pulling it open, thankful he pulled the neck of his shirt up to cover the putrid smell that emanated from inside.

He didn't show mercy by any means of the word. No, that bastard was hacked into little, crazy, scientist pieces only _after_ Ichigo introduced him to his own twisted concoctions- drugs that made him scream about burning skin and bugs in his eyes, teeth falling out and hair choking him like a noose. Ichigo was only so willing to put the man out of his misery, some thirty minutes after giving him that third dose.

"Damn yer brutal." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Grimmjow staring at him with wide eyes, a feral smirk playing on his lips as he began undoing his own bag. Ichigo only shrugged as he dragged the bag towards the bonfire, careful to not rip the plastic in any way. "Whatcha do to him? Ya don't seem one fer theatrics but also don't seem one ta kill somebody."

Ichigo didn't turn away from his work, donning a pair of gloves from the pocket of his hoodie, and carefully throwing the man into the fire. Piece by bloody piece. "I told you he was experimenting on people, so I just gave him a taste of his own medicine, I was only so happy to help him get rid of the bugs biting at his feet, the flames burning his legs, the voices shouting in his ears."

Ichigo worked methodically, expression blank as he tossed a horribly disfigured hand into the fire. He heard the crunch of leaves to his left that signaled Grimmjow's sitting, never taking his eyes off the limbs that he was tossing into the fire.

"Soooo, wanna grab somethin' ta eat after this? I know this place that has the best burgers ever!" Ichigo froze before turning a disbelieving eye on the grinning man, eyes tracing over the sharp shadows thrown by the flickering flames.

Ichigo shook his head with a snort as he returned to his work. "You're a piece a work, you know that?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow laugh beside him and couldn't help but smile at the man's actions, unconsciously speeding up his chunking of body parts.

"So I've been told! And I'm definitely takin' that as a yes, so we're goin'!" Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow's excitement, but couldn't stop his gut from twisting strangely at the impending outing.

The two worked silently after that, stepping back after everything was taken care of and watching as the fire burned itself out. Ichigo heaved a relieved sigh as he threw his gloves into the fire, watching as they melted under its' intense heat. Feeling that he could finally relax after that entire ordeal, the oranget removed the beanie that covered his hair, wiping the sweat that clung to his forehead away with the back of his hand.

"Dude is that shit real?" Ichigo sighed again for an entirely different reason as he nodded, waiting for the impending mocking at his natural hair color, unprepared for the fingers that were suddenly running through his scalp. "Shit's awesome! I'm gonna call ya berry from now on, kay?"

Ichigo was still frozen, the fingers running through his hair causing weird tingles to race through his body. He was broken out of his thoughts by Grimmjow's hands suddenly working the button of his pants, the taller man pulling back his waist band with his pointer finger.

"Oh, shit. It's serious- FUCK!" Grimmjow crumpled to the ground with his hands protecting his injured crotch, Ichigo quickly retracting his leg and stepping away.

"What the hell, bastard!"

Is this his punishment for murder? As Grimmjow glared at him through glowing eyes from the forest floor, he was all to sure of that fact.

* * *

Okay… i wanna keep this going, but maybe I'll add a chapter later with some more romance less funny crazy business~ -3- hope you likey~~


	2. An Unexpected Outcome

Following my sudden, and very unexpected, following and favoriting of Dead of Night, I have decided to continue the story. 0-0 Let it be known that the little rambling sentence at the end of the first chapter was literally me talking to my friend/beta reader and I forgot to erase it before uploading, but seeing the reactions I received… I technically owe you guys~ -3- enjoy peeps~

* * *

This...was a dream.

"Hey berry!"

He wasn't really there right now.

"Long time no see!"

He was color blind and the man's hair was actually a really obnoxious gold.

"Been what? A day? Man, time flies!"

Oh fuck.

"...How'd you find me?" Ichigo congratulated himself on keeping his voice even- heck, on not sending his heel into Grimmjow's chin! It had barely been twelve hours, he knew because he didn't get home till about four that morning and had just finished his shift at the dojo, currently waiting on Tatsuki to come and relieve him of his duties. Working on less than two hours of sleep was brutal for even the worst insomniac.

"The great thing about bein' a graphic designer is ya make connections. Ya'd be surprised how easy it was ta find ya." The innocent tilt of Grimmjow's head did little to ease Ichigo's nerves, the oranget refraining from taking a step back as he weighed his options.

It was kind of creepy for the blue haired man to search him out, and find him so quickly at that, but also sincere in a twisted way. But, and Ichigo sighed mentally as he came to this conclusion, stranger things have happened- queue flashback to the night before.

"So now I can add stalker to your resume. Such a shame you're still single." Ichigo pressed a palm to his cheek and sighed in mock despair, shaking his head for added effect. The chuckle he got from the larger male caused a small smile to pull at his lips.

"I wouldn't be if a certain instruc-"

"Yo, Ichigo. Who's your friend?" The two males whipped towards the new voice, Ichigo quickly schooling his features into his usual scowl at the sight of a smirking Tatsuki, the woman unlocking the doors to the dojo. Ichigo owed himself a gallon of ice-cream for his amazing restraint that day- well, if he scratched off that little incident of murder at twelve something in the morning. Or was that eleven something yesterday?

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Future husband."

"The hell you are!" Ichigo was surprised to find his fist stopped inches from that smirking face, a large hand wrapped in a secure, yet gentle, grip around his wrist. The oranget blinked at being halted, mind flashing to that morning and how 'vulnerable' the blunet acted. That _liar_!

"Well how bout we take this inside. Don't want people getting the wrong idea and callin' the cops." Tatsuki held open the door with her foot and motioned the two inside with a wave of her hand, Ichigo yanking his hand from Grimmjow's fingers with a growl. The blunet only followed with an amused chuckle. "Where ya from, blue?"

Ichigo tuned the two out as he marched towards the sitting area along the side wall, flopping down in a fold-out chair and watching his friend and acquaintance converse as Tatsuki set up her equipment. "-funny actually."

"Is that so?" Ichigo felt a small hint of apprehension at the look Tatsuki threw him, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to sink further into his chair. "From my experience, Ichi isn't all that funny. If anything, he needs to loosen up..."

Tatsuki got a mischievous grin on her face as a thought struck her, Ichigo's muscles tensing as he prepared to fight or run. Neither option seemed good in this case. Ichigo's fears were confirmed when Tatsuki dragged Grimmjow closer by his sleeve, cupping a hand around his ear and whispering something he couldn't hear. The devilish grin on Grimmjow's face was enough for him to decide running was his best option.

Too bad Tatsuki knew him so well, the woman wasting nary a second in blocking the door with her body. "No, no, Ichi-boo! See, Grimm here says you guys go _way_ back and he wanted to do some catching up! You've got tomorrow off if you stay with him for three hours at the least." Tatsuki's eyes narrowed in challenge, a chill travelling down Ichigo's spine at the look.

She wasn't letting him out of this.

"So bout that burger place?" Ichigo would later deny the sound he made as Grimmjow grabbed him by the elbow and practically dragged him from the building, never noticing as Tatsuki watched them walk away with a critical look in her eye.

* * *

"Wanna elaborate on your stalkerish tendencies? Or maybe why you won't leave me alone…" Ichigo's eye twitched as Grimmjow bit into his burger, ketchup slipping through his fingers and splattering his lips. There was something almost animalistic about the way the blunet ate, Ichigo pushing the thought away as Grimmjow swallowed his mouthful. Heh, he'd give him a mouthful alright.

"You gave me all I needed ta know. Sides, yer interestin'." Grimmjow shrugged as he returned his attention to his food, Ichigo groaning as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head on them.

This was insane. He wasn't sitting in some burger joint having lunch (dinner?) with a man he met at some ungodly hour of the night while disposing of their rotting corpses. No, he was asleep in his bed and having a really crazy dream because of some bad coffee. Yeah…

"You alive? I need to start a fire?" Ichigo's neck cracked at the speed with which he sat up, mouth set in a vicious snarl as he reached across the table and grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his graphic tee, pulling the man close enough for their noses to brush.

"I've put that shit behind me and I suggest you do the same. _Don't_ joke about that." A cough to their right broke the serious atmosphere, both suddenly aware of the eyes on them and the position they were in. Ichigo blushed before releasing his grip on Grimmjow's shirt, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A chuckle from Grimmjow made his eyes flick to the amused male, "Yeah, good luck gettin' rid of me anytime soon. I ain't that easy."

Ichigo would deny the way his spirits seemed to lift at the statement.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Nope! Impressive, huh? Betcha didn't expect yer amazingly handsome and awesome boyfriend to work at a place like this!" Grimmjow finished his statement by thrusting his hands towards the architectural masterpiece known as Hueco Mundo Incorporated, the Las Noches division. The most well known graphics and designing company world-wide, it's a wonder Ichigo didn't know of Grimmjow before last night.

"This isn't real...you're too stupid-"

"I resent that statement!"

"-too..._you_." Ichigo swallowed dryly as the full weight of the situation registered in his mind. When Grimmjow said he had all he needed, he _meant_ it. Money was obviously no problem and it was no secret that Las Noches was the most, ahem, 'well-known' for their underhanded dealings (or more their ability to escape unharmed).

"Well fine, if ya don't wanna go in…hey!" Ichigo had walked off while the idiot was gloating about something probably, eyes trained on the sliding doors that seemed to be permanently open with the amount of people entering and leaving. A hand at his wrist slowed his traipse to a walk, Grimmjow's expression serious as they approached the doors.

"Ya gotta act cool till we reach my floor, got it? They don't do well with random people walkin' in and they'll leave ya alone if yer with me." The tone alone was enough for Ichigo to remain silent, nodding dumbly as he was dragged through the doors and into a large reception area.

The colors were done in a stylish black and white, Ichigo numbly aware of how he and Grimmjow stuck out like sore thumbs among the bustling crowd of business men and women dressed in suits and pants suits and the like. Ichigo nearly tripped on his own feet as he was yanked in the direction of the elevators, and, really, they blended into the walls a little _too_ well if you asked him.

Ichigo quickly righted himself as they reached the crowd of waiting men and women, thankful for the wide girth of space granted- presumably- by their state of dress. So imagine Ichigo's surprise as they step into the evacuated elevator by themselves, the oranget blinking owlishly at the shuffling group sparing apprehensive looks to the two as the metallic doors slid closed.

"What was that about?" Confused eyes turned to his slouching companion, Grimmjow humming as blue eyes bore into brown.

"Oh, just cause yer with me. Ya get used to it." Ichigo chose not to question the nonchalant words at the moment, instead turning his attention to the glowing buttons above the door. They only had two floors left until they reached the tenth.

When they did reach their designated floor, Ichigo wasn't impressed by the small reception area, but found his attention quickly drawn to the green haired woman drawing a large, worm-like..._thing_ on the whiteboard behind her desk.

"Yo, Nel!" Ichigo jumped at the sudden shout, refraining from lashing out and punching Grimmjow in the jaw as the woman whipped around in her chair, gray eyes wide.

"Grimmy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ichigo was unprepared for the woman- Nel- to jump over her desk and sprint at them, taking a large step to his right and watching as she threw herself on the larger male.

A small spark of _something_ panged in his chest at the sight of the laughing duo, but Ichigo easily pushed it down- he had been doing that a lot today. With their attention diverted, Ichigo observed the strange receptionist and quirked a brow at her outfit. A green, off-the-shoulder half-shirt and mini skirt over black tights; definitely not the 'norm' for a professional business environment.

"Who's this, Grimmy?" Ichigo blinked at the face suddenly so close to his own, taking another step back only to encounter a wall. The oranget glanced over the woman's shoulder and nearly growled when he caught Grimmjow's triumphant smirk. Bastard.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Nel blinked owlish eyes at him before grinning, throwing her arms over his shoulder and crushing him in a hug.

"You're so cute! Can we keep him?"

Ichigo had never had a reason for his preference in males, though he could now mark 'Death by Breasts' as his reason for avoiding the female gender- sans Tatsuki and a select few, of course.

"Nah, I own this one. Gonna show him around a bit, wanna join?" Nel's squeal of delight deafened poor Ichigo, the oranget's soul practically leaving his body before Grimmjow pried Nel's arms from around his throat. "Kinda wanna keep him alive, ya know?"

Ichigo missed the look shared between the two, too busy trying to refill his abused lungs. He did focus, however, when his hand was grabbed by Grimmjow, the blunet leading him towards the lone door next to Nel's desk.

"Fair warning, this room is just a cover-up for all the crazy shit that goes down on this floor. Main reason we're on the top, baby." Grimmjow's maniacal grin caused strange shivers to run through Ichigo's body, the oranget managing a small smile as Grimmjow opened the door.

The actual office...was _nothing_ like the room they called a reception area. Colors, colors everywhere. Splatters of color on the walls, the floor, the ceiling; hell, even the _people_.

"Hal! Take it easy on the paint bombs will ya?"

Ichigo blinked as something wet fell on his cheek, raising his unoccupied hand to wipe the offending substance off. A closer inspection of his fingers showed cerulean paint marring the pale appendages, Ichigo reluctant to see his cheek.

"Sun Sun. Less bomb, more paint." Ichigo blinked as four, paint-splattered women walked by them and towards a less 'colorful' area of the office, the one with jade hair scribbling on a paint-speckled clipboard.

"Yo, Grimm! Where ya been?" Ichigo turned away from the women to come face to face- er, face to stomach- with a man that was better suited for a horror movie with his maniacal grin and spindly fingers.

"Tryna bag a hot piece of ass, anything new happen while I was out?" Ichigo was two seconds away from fulfilling his promise of the night before (human limitations be damned!), when he was grabbed by the elbow and dragged down a row of cubicles. Most, he noticed, were either full of computer or art supplies.

"I'm gonna show ya everyone…" Nel paused mid-sentence before getting a skeptical look on her face, "well, mostly everyone, on the floor, kay?" Ichigo only nodded as they reached the windows that acted as the outer walls of the floor, eyes taking in the breathtaking view of the city before he was dragged in another direction.

They seemed to reach their destination as Nel came to another sudden halt, Ichigo unprepared for the action and falling in an undignified pile on the floor. "You silly goose! Starrk! This is Ichigo, wake up and say hi!"

Ichigo moaned at the slight jarring of his shoulder from the tumble but easily shook the feeling off. A large hand thrust inches from his face made him look up only to see startlingly gray eyes. If Nel's were a misty pool, Starrk's were the beginnings of a hurricane, the eyes so bright and contrasting with the seemingly uncaring look on the man's features.

"I apologize for her actions, she's easily excited." Ichigo blinked at the deep voice, unconsciously grabbing the hand and nearly squeaking as he was pulled to his feet. This guy was not someone to be trifled with, lazy aura aside.

"Yeah, nice though. Nice to meet you, names Ichigo."

Starrk only hummed as his eyes roved over Ichigo's frame, the oranget feeling a tad self-conscious before he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged down another hallway. The walls were a startling black and contrasted greatly with the rest of the floor, Ichigo blinking as they came to a door at the very end of the hallway. A green, gothic '4' stood out against the dark wood.

Nel paid no mind to the closed door and burst in, Ichigo blinking at the sudden light that assaulted his eyes. "Ulquiorra!"

"Nel. I believe I told you about coming into my room unannounced a few hour ago?" Ichigo was startled by the monotonous voice, eyes trained on the silhouetted figure sitting before a multitude of computer screens, all glowing with various pages and pictures.

"Yeah, but I wanted to show Ichi-berry around! He's Grimmy's new boyfriend." Ichigo was a few seconds from refuting the statement, voice catching in his throat as the shadowed figure turned in his swivel chair, green eyes glowing brighter than his computer screens.

"Hm, so this is who he wanted me to find." Ichigo felt a tad indignant at realizing this man was the reason Grimmjow was aware of his place of work- and probably more than that- but chose to remain quiet as he couldn't judge much of the tech-obsessed man in the darkness. "He seems calmer than his bio perceives.

"Well he's super adorable and funny when he falls, so be nice!" Ichigo's eyes flicked towards the pouting woman next to him, wondering how she ever got the job here to begin with.

"Hm…"

Ichigo was almost happy to be brushed off by the creepy artist, mind abuzz with questions as Nel grabbed his elbow and dragged him from the room. Those green eyes stayed trained on his form until the door shut.

"Hmm, Hal is messy and Szayel is scary so I guess that's everybody! Except for the assistants, but you'll see them walking around at random times." Nel came to a halt in a break room of sorts.

Bean bag chairs littered the floor while a single long couch took up a whole wall. A long, dark wood coffee table was in the middle of the floor. Nel promptly skipped towards the nearest bean bag chair and plopped down, Ichigo followed suit on one adjacent to hers. The oranget's brows were furrowed as he thought on Nel's words.

"You're the only ones on this floor?" Nel's joyful hum was enough for Ichigo to keep silent, the man wondering just how skilled these individuals were to have this large floor all to themselves. '_The top_,' Grimmjow had said.

"So Grimmy says he met you last night?" Ichigo's thoughts came to a halt at Nel's curious voice, hazel eyes guarded as they connected with soft gray. "Says you were kinda mean but also really nice, which is weird because you can't be both and you seem nice."

Nel's ramblings made Ichigo's head spin, the oranget suddenly assaulted with images of his father after three plus bowls of ice-cream. He quickly shook the thought away and focused on the woman who was lying on her stomach on her chair, elbows propped on the floor and chin resting in her upturned palms.

"You don't look like you'd kill someone though…" Ichigo tensed at the statement, eyes hardening as Nel's voice drifted off. Her eyes were distant, "But...you're smart enough. Easy enough to ignore, but...not."

Ichigo felt like he was being dissected by those eyes, unconsciously blocking his face with his bangs. His fingers began to thrum against the plastic of his bean bag, eyes darting over the break room and taking in the deep blue walls, the soft, gray carpets, the large TV on the wall opposite the couch. Anything but the woman that had yet to come out of her trance.

When Nel did speak, it was with a wistful tone, almost melancholy in a way. "No wonder he likes you. You're like us."

And Ichigo was left wondering how he could be compared to the insane people that seemed to exist in their own world- the fact that they had a whole floor to themselves was a little _too_ worrying for the oranget.

"Why are you so..._okay_ with the fact that he- that _I_\- killed someone? Shouldn't you be, ya know, freaked out or something?" Ichigo couldn't stop himself from asking, and apparently the exuberant woman knew so he had nothing to hide. He had to have at least one question answered today and he'll be damned if it isn't one of the many he'd thought of during his visit to Grimmjow's place of work.

Nel's giggle made a strange shiver travel down Ichigo's spine, "Silly, berry. There's a reason Grimmy did what he did, same for you, that's also why we don't care." Nel's eyes seemed to gain a hint of wisdom beyond that of her years, Ichigo left wondering just what toxic waste dump these people had crawled out of. "You're like him, so we don't have a reason to be afraid. And, yet...you're so _different_."

Ichigo could barely make out the frustration lacing Nel's voice at pointing out his 'difference' from them. He could only wonder why it bothered her so.

"Alright, enough slackin' off. Back ta work, Nel, I'm pretty sure ya gotta finish yer worm thing." Ichigo tilted his head back enough to see the upside down image of Grimmjow standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Blue eyes turned to him, "And yer comin' with me."

"Aww, well bye, Ichi-berry! Come see me again, kay?" Nel gave Ichigo time to stand from his beanbag before enveloping him in a hug, pulling away a second later to skip towards the reception area.

"Let's go, berry. I might like where I work, but I'll be damned if I stay longer than necessary." As Ichigo was grabbed and dragged down another section of halls and cubicles, he thought on the chances of there being a gas leak on this floor alone.

The sudden shaking of the floor and the angered shout from the horror-movie-wannabe only solidified his thought.

* * *

"So...this is work?" Ichigo couldn't help but asking, eyes drifting over the surprisingly immaculate office.

Much like the rest of the rooms he'd passed, this one had it's own style- very 'Grimmjow' if he did say so himself. Walls a shade darker than his eyes and a carpet dark as night, a desk made of a wood much like the coffee table in the break room and an overly plush swivel chair in front of four stacked computer monitors. His office was in a corner of the floor so two walls were windows that gave an excellent view of the setting sun- well, it would be an excellent view if it wasn't for the large panther scribbled in Expo marker covering three-fourths of the surface.

Grimmjow hummed in affirmative as he sauntered towards his chair and plopped down, leaning back and watching as Ichigo walked around his spacious office- the largest on the floor. "We've been pretty chill since we just had a change in management so it's gonna be a boring week until something comes along."

Ichigo hummed as he eyed the pictures and designs stapled and taped to the walls, ideas for games, logos, doodles that were too good to be thrown away. Stacked from ceiling to floor- and even some on the ceiling- it was going a _little_ overboard, but Grimmjow did seem like someone to take pride in the things he did. Ichigo chuckled as he imagined a younger Grimmjow handing his parents crudely drawn pictures and watching with pride as they were hung on the refrigerator.

"Whatcha laughin' at?" Ichigo tried to stifle the sounds, but ended up snorting pitifully as he moved to sit on the edge of Grimmjow's desk, pushing a bulging sketchbook aside.

"Thinking of you as a kid wanting your art hung on the fridge." Ichigo was surprised he answered the blunet, but Grimmjow was more surprised at getting an honest answer. The blunet smirked before laughing himself, Ichigo enjoying the carefree sound and joining in a second later.

"Yer weird, ya know that?" Ichigo snorted as he toyed with the cat bobblehead next to Grimmjow's keyboard.

"I have to be to deal with you." Hazel eyes flickered up and connected with amused blue.

"Touche."

Ichigo chuckled as his fingers moved to run over the cover of Grimmjow's sketchbook, unconsciously nibbling on his bottom lip as he traced the simplistic design. "Ya can look ya know."

Ichigo blinked at the blunet before offering an honest smile, fingers carefully trailing over the edge of the cover before opening it.

The first thing he saw was...not what he expected. A crudely drawn panther in a blocky forest- or maybe a zoo? That blob kind of looked like a person…

"Yeah, maybe ya should skip to the middle. It gets better I promise." Ichigo chuckled at the embarrassed voice but did as told.

His eyes widened at the new picture presented. It was a woman, her hair a shimmering blonde and skin a nice tan. Her eyes were comparable to sapphires and the smile that touched her lips was almost heavenly. Ichigo was reminded too much of his own mother looking at the picture, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as numb fingers traced over the woman's straight nose.

"That was my mom, drew that around...fifteen?" Ichigo glanced at the thinking blunet, eyes quickly returning to the picture. He turned the page and was again gifted with another picture of Grimmjow's mother, a crown of flowers resting on her head.

He continued to flip through the pages, sketches of his mother taking up majority of the book until he reached a picture that differed from the rest. It was the same woman but now she was in a white dress, eyes closed and lips set in a serene smile. White wings blossomed from her back and she seemed to be floating in a river if the ripples and crystalline water were anything to go by. Ichigo could just barely make out the sinister shadows that seemed to twist and curl under the surface of the water, a halo of light surrounding and protecting Grimmjow's mother from it's evil clutches.

"Drew that a couple days after she died, they said it was suicide, but she was too strong fer that." Ichigo looked away from the sketchbook to see Grimmjow staring at the picture with a strange intensity, his blue eyes a startling navy. "I was about twenty and had just started workin' here."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo's voice was distorted, even to his own ears, almost dead.

Grimmjow's eyes connected with his then, Ichigo's breath hitching as he recognized the strange glint in those navy orbs. "Don't be, I might've only just found out what really happened, but I took care of it. Know what I mean, Ichigo?"

Ichigo knew what he meant alright, the oranget frozen as thoughts of forged medical files full of fake information on a woman that had just given birth to twins passed through his mind.

"We're not crazy after all, just a little weird."

* * *

"Hey, Grimm, I'm….should I come back later?" The two men looked up from their position by the windows. Grimmjow on his back with one arm wrapped around Ichigo's back and the other propping himself up, his knees bent beside Ichigo who was on his knees above his prone form. One hand held him up while the other was tangled in blue locks. "Yeah...I'm just gonna go."

The door clicked shut before either male could elaborate, Ichigo's blush redder than his namesake.

"Szayel always did have the best timing…" Ichigo groaned before pushing himself off the blue-haired male. Well, he would have if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a muscular chest. "Come on, Ichi. Let's finish what we started, hm?"

Ichigo blushed at the muscles that quivered under his fingertips, willing the embarrassing flush away as he pushed himself to his previous position sans fingers tangled in an infuriating man's hair.

"Just get to it, dummy." Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow's chuckle, but remained still as Grimmjow adjusted his phone in his hand.

A flash to Ichigo's right had him blinking, the oranget pouting as he rubbed at his abused eyes. "Happy now?"

"Very."

"Good. Now get me food."

Ichigo looked up in time to see Grimmjow's expression morph into one of disbelief. "Dude, how the hell can you eat so much?"

Ichigo scoffed at the question before pushing himself off the floor, willing away the slight ache at separating from Grimmjow's body. Not his fault he had a fast metabolism, or maybe it was all the angered outbursts he had throughout the day. Those did take the energy right out of him.

"Doesn't matter, just feed me." Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against Grimmjow's desk, waiting for the blunet to get up.

"I'll feed ya alright. Yer lucky I have a soft spot fer yer ass." Ichigo snorted at the comment, but couldn't stop himself from smiling at the words. It was kind of endearing once you understood Grimmjow's own brand of affection. "Come on, greedy, let's get burgers."

Ichigo almost moaned when he realized Grimmjow was talking about that place at lunch, his stomach adding its approval in the form of an echoing growl. Ichigo blushed at Grimmjow's knowing smirk.

* * *

"I would be mad at the fact that you know where I live, but I'm too full…" Ichigo groaned pitifully as he leaned further into the plush leather of Grimmjow's car.

He really shouldn't have been surprised the blue haired man had a car as equally blue as his hair, nor the fact that he had a car named after a cat. He still didn't fully understand Grimmjow's fixation with felines.

"Ulquiorra's pretty thorough when given a job. Need me ta carry ya inside? I could always stay fer a while." Grimmjow's suggestive smirk caused Ichigo to snort in amusement, the blue haired man's expression morphing into a blank mask at the sound. "I don't wanna say yer cute cause yer a guy, but ya kinda are."

Ichigo blushed at the comment before scowling. Raising a hand he placed it on Grimmjow's face and pushed him away. "I can still make your balls a permanent part of your digestive tract; remember that."

Grimmjow chuckled at the threat, regardless of how serious he knew Ichigo to be, before unlocking the doors and exiting the car. Ichigo groaned as he realized he needed to move, hand lazily raising to grip the handle before the door was opened on its own. Hazel eyes blinked and connected with amused blue.

"Wait, you were serious about the carrying thing?" Grimmjow only gave Ichigo a deadpanned look, the oranget shrugging as he held his arms out like a toddler.

Grimmjow chuckled before hooking an arm around Ichigo's back and one under his thighs, carefully lifting him from the car and shutting the door. Ichigo sighed at the feel of corded arms holding him like it was nothing, blinking heavy lids open as they began the trek through his apartment building.

"Should I be worried about you showing up at my home at random?" Ichigo's tone was playful, the smile on his lips light. Grimmjow only chuckled as he began to ascend the stairs.

"Depends on whatcha wanna hear." Grimmjow quirked a brow while Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned further into his chest. The blue haired man was surprisingly comfortable after all.

When they reached Ichigo's door- top floor and end of the hall on the right- the oranget had to be roused slightly so he could get his keys and open his door. Grimmjow chuckled at the barely lucid oranget, kicking the door closed and silently appraising the small apartment.

It did the job, he supposed. Grimmjow sneered at the size of the home, mentally wondering how long it would take to convince Ichigo his home was big enough for one more.

"Meow."

Make that two. Grimmjow glanced at the brown cat that was stalking through his legs, chocolate eyes bright and possessing a strange glint. Mumbling from Ichigo made Grimmjow continue his trek through the apartment, moving towards the only other door in the room and pushing it open to see a small bedroom with a dresser, closet and bedside table. The extra door he presumed to be the bathroom.

Grimmjow's eyes trailed over the mostly barren walls, blue eyes flashing with amusement at the few pictures he noticed of Ichigo and his family. The aforementioned man's shifting caused Grimmjow to move towards the bed, gently setting him on the mattress and pulling his shoes off. Grimmjow pulled the blanket up to Ichigo's shoulders before sitting back and watching him shift onto his side, facing the wall.

Grimmjow felt a strange _something_ in his chest as he watched Ichigo sleep, fingers unconsciously moving to fix the blanket from where it had fallen from his shoulder. Instead of pulling away, they continued higher until they connected with smooth skin, running gently over Ichigo's cheek and landing on his chin.

Grimmjow blinked as a sudden wave of awareness came over him, yanking his fingers away as though burned. Blue eyes were narrowed as they gazed upon his traitorous fingers, Grimmjow frowning as he stood abruptly and made to leave.

"Grimm…" The blunet froze in the doorway, hand clenched on the knob as he turned to regard the sleeping man silently.

Ichigo's face was contorted in discomfort, a hand sweeping along the bed in search of him, presumably. Grimmjow didn't waste a second in turning and slipping his shoes off, laying on top of the covers and wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist. He watched as the oranget pressed into his chest, smirking as he pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick picture for later use.

Slipping his phone onto the bedside table, Grimmjow closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Mmmm...fooooddd…" Ichigo lazily blinked his eyes open before yawning into his pillow, wiping at the tears in his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Remember what I said last night 'bout ya bein' cute? Yer not helpin' yerself."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the half-dressed man standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a spatula in one hand and his cat in the other. Zangetsu mewled at seeing him awake and broke out of Grimmjow's hold, scurrying across the floor and jumping on the bed to rub against his exposed hand. Ichigo barely paid the cat a glance.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo could vaguely remember being carried to his apartment last night before passing out somewhere between the hallway and his bedroom, which wasn't that big a distance.

Grimmjow pouted playfully as he strode further into the room, sitting at the foot of Ichigo's bed and regarding the oranget contentedly, "Well I _was_ hopin' to win ya over with my amazing cooking skills, but if you don't want anything…" Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed in mock exasperation, standing and preparing to leave the room.

"Wait! You cooked? Like, legit?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the wide grin Grimmjow threw him, carefully peeling his blanket away and moving into a sitting position, "You're not trying to poison me, are you?"

"You have _got _to work on those trust issues…" Ichigo blinked at Grimmjow's blank stare, scowling before pushing himself to his feet and expertly ignoring Zangetsu's disappointed mewls.

"Excuse me for not entirely trusting a man I've bare...are those pancakes?" Ichigo pushed past Grimmjow and sprinted into his small kitchen, eyes wide at the large array of food spread across his counter and island. He was pretty sure half this stuff wasn't even _in_ his apartment last night.

"I know yer not picky, but ya eat more than yer body weight in food, so I went to the store this morning." Ichigo's mouth was reminiscent of a fish as his head whipped from the food to Grimmjow and back again.

"You...what?"

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's disbelief, but pushed him towards the two plates at the beginning of the 'buffet'. "Yep! Now eat up cause this shit took forever."

Ichigo didn't waste any time in piling as much of everything he could reach on his plate, debating on whether he should make another now or wait until he finished his first. After an insistent push from Grimmjow towards the living room, he decided to wait. Ichigo was surprised to see Aristocats playing on his large tv as he moved to plop on his couch, sending a quirked eyebrow to Grimmjow- who had fallen on the cushion to his right.

"Wanna explain your strange obsession with cats?" Ichigo took a large bite of his strawberry pancakes, choosing to ignore Grimmjow's blatant joke on his name and enjoy the decidedly mouthwatering dish.

Grimmjow chuckled around the hashbrowns in his mouth, wiping the crumbs from his lips with the back of his hand as he leaned further into the sofa. "My mom was a zoologist and worked mainly with the big cats. My dad was a bastard and skipped out on us so she had to take me to work with her a bunch." Grimmjow's eyes became distant as a gentle smile touched his lips, Ichigo transfixed by the slight tilt of his lips. "It was great. _She_ was great."

Grimmjow shook his head before returning to his breakfast, Ichigo barely catching the slight watering of his eyes. He smiled at the explanation and turned towards the tv, chuckling at the orange cat that was spitting angrily at the butler.

"I feel a spiritual connection to this cat." Grimmjow turned towards the chuckling oranget, smirking as he playfully elbowed him.

"Ya do have the hair and the anger. Practically twins." Ichigo snorted at the comment before jabbing Grimmjow in the bicep with the end of his fork.

"Well then you're the girl." Grimmjow choked on his piece of toast, coughing as he slammed his fist into his chest a few times. Disbelieving eyes turned to the laughing oranget, Ichigo barely stopping his plate from tipping over as he wrapped an arm around his middle.

"The fuck?" Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs, barely managing to swallow the food before he was in another laughing fit. "Ichi I'm serious! That ain't funny, she's like a bitch in training!"

The oranget only continued to laugh.

* * *

"Sixteen doesn't mean sixty, sweetheart. Yer still a dumbass." Ichigo chuckled from his place on Grimmjow's chest.

They had done nothing but bicker playfully, watch movies, and finish off Grimmjow's brilliant breakfast all day. They were currently curled up together on Ichigo's small couch, Grimmjow lying on his back with his head on the arm and arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. The oranget was lying comfortably on the blunet's chest, munching absently on the last of the french toast.

"You know we were just as stupid at her age," Ichigo enjoyed the vibrations that ran through Grimmjow's chest as he hummed in affirmative, "but it kinda sucks realizing you agree with the dad more than the daughter when you're older."

Ichigo pouted as he thought back on watching the movie when he was younger, how he was all for the princess making the stupid deal with the sea witch and risking her life for 'true love'. Please. She barely knew the guy for more than three days and claimed he loved her and she him.

"I wonder if Tarzan's on yet…" Ichigo didn't complain as Grimmjow grabbed the remote from the floor and began flipping through the channels, pausing on the scene of a gorilla searching through a pile of overturned furniture in a treehouse. "Perfect. So much better than stupid teenagers; we got stupid adults."

Ichigo chuckled along with the blunet, eyes unconsciously closing as he pressed further into Grimmjow's chest. "Hmm, you're kinda like Tarzan, ya know." Ichigo felt more than heard the questioning hum, eyes sliding open as he turned away from the chasing cheetah to bright, blue eyes.

"You're kinda wild, I guess? Not really normal with regular people, but you have those weirdos you call family on your floor." Ichigo paused as he enjoyed the vibrations running through Grimmjow's chest, smiling as he continued, "But you're smart and actually pretty nice under all that crazy and weird."

Ichigo was unprepared for the hand that suddenly caressed his cheek, blush rising as he tried to duck his head only for Grimmjow to hold him in place. Blue eyes were glowing as they connected with embarrassed hazel.

"Well, yer Jane with _your_," Ichigo blinked as Grimmjow poked his nose with his thumb, "fascination with Mr. Wildman and his 'weirdness'. And let's not forget yer own secret craziness, boo."

Ichigo scoffed at being called 'boo' for the second time that day. "But yer also really smart an' pretty and can draw like a professional artist. And ya look hot in a skirt."

Ichigo blushed at the compliments and buried his face in Grimmjow's chest at the comment about the skirt. Oh, he would _kill_ Rukia for taking those pictures…

"You went through my phone!" After a pause, Ichigo spoke again (more like shouted), "and my sketchbook!"

Grimmjow barely stopped the weak attempts at bodily harm thrown his way, chuckling as he adjusted his arms to capture both of Ichigo's. He yelped as they made a mad grab for a sensitive part of his anatomy, blunt nails dragging along the skin above the waistband of his pants. An unconscious groan rumbled through his chest at the action, Ichigo freezing in his attempts at bodily harm as the sound resonated through his body.

"Ya good now?" Grimmjow's voice was strained, the blunet breathing deeply to control his raging libido. At Ichigo's nod, he loosened his grip slightly. "Good. And it was just kinda sitting there and I might have gotten Ulquiorra to unlock it over the phone...but with yer sketchbook, I was just nosy."

Grimmjow shrugged with a grin, Ichigo sighing as he lay his forehead on Grimmjow's collarbone. "Why do I put up with you again?"

"Cause ya love my ruggedly good looks, drawing skills, cooking abilities, and sexual prowess." Ichigo blinked at the last example, blushing as Grimmjow sent him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Ya know ya like me so deal with it."

Ichigo scowled at the large male and pressed a hand into his face, pushing his head further into the arm of the couch.

"That cockiness is one reason I have admitted to nothing." Ichigo shivered at the hand that grabbed his wrist, squeaking as a warm tongue ran along his palm. The blush that covered the entirety of his face caused Grimmjow to chuckle, his tongue sweeping between Ichigo's middle and pointer finger.

The oranget was quick to yank his hand away, breathing slightly labored and eyes diverted to his tv where Tarzan was somehow avoiding being trampled by elephants. Oh, how Ichigo wished to be as elusive as the wild child. Too bad he had his own neanderthal to deal with.

"I should sue you for sexual harassment…" Ichigo's blank expression remained stony as Grimmjow guffawed, his body shaking at the force of his laughter.

"Well I'll drag ya with me on murder charges." Grimmjow only chuckled at the fist that embedded itself in his arm, glad that Ichigo had gotten over his obvious problems with his felony.

Ichigo sighed as he returned to his previous position on Grimmjow's chest, the two watching the movie in a companionable silence until Clayton's big reveal. "Asshole."

"You're way too invested in Disney movies."

"The characters are way too asshole-y. And I dunno if you've seen John Smith or Captain Phoebus but those men might have solidified my sexual preference." Ichigo snickered at the serious look on Grimmjow's face, well aware of Disney's strangely amazing way of making fictional characters, well, hot.

"Don't worry, I completely understand. But don't let me catch you going gaga over the next Disney male lead."

Ichigo was unprepared for the arms around his waist to tighten, pulling him closer to the blunet until his face was level with his neck. "Chill, berry, yer like _ten times_ hotter than all those guys combined." Ichigo shivered at the warm breath that ghosted over his ear, thankful for his vantage point as it hid his flush very well.

"That aside, ya do realize ya've spent a whole day with me and the sky hasn't started fallin' yet, right?" Ichigo blinked at the question, but registered their lack of bickering (well, serious bickering) and the almost serene atmosphere surrounding them. A major change from their initial meeting and Ichigo found himself wanting the calm to proceed for a while longer. "Soooo, maybe wanna rethink that boyfriend/husband thing?"

Ichigo chuckled into Grimmjow's neck, hands sliding up the blunet's body to drape lazily around his neck. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Have you met me?"

Ichigo only hummed in amusement, eyes closing as he leaned further into the warm body beneath him.

"I guess...but do something I don't like-"

"'And I make your balls a permanent part of your intestines. Yeah, yeah, I got it, now kiss me."

And as Ichigo's cheeks were grabbed, and his lips maneuvered to surprisingly soft ones, he conceded that maybe this outcome was a little better than what he first thought.

"ICHIGO! I THINK YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S A MURDERER!"

Tatsuki...always the voice of reason.

* * *

If you guys are desperate enough for a sequel to this sequel… it's gonna be awhile. And I reiterate, this was literally supposed to be a one shot, I was retarded and left chizz at the bottom, got a huge following and thought 'what the hell, this is big for me on this website' and viola! Instant mushy, funny(?) junk between two fictional characters. With my work here done, I bid all my lovely followers and peeps adieu~


	3. The Music Video

Besides the fact that there's barely any cute mush and there are not any legit mentions to these two murderers killing anyone within the near future, I think it's kinda legit. . I mean we get some extra background stuff and I can incorporate Bleach into this~~ O3O hope you guys like~~

* * *

"GUUUYYYYYSSSS!"

"NEL, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SLEEPING!"

"Okay, first off, Nnoitra get your lazy ass up. Nel, what's up?" Grimmjow turned towards the frazzled woman standing in the doorway, absently sipping his coffee as he approached the large couch lining the wall.

Nel breathed heavily a few times before running towards the nearest beanbag chair and flopping onto her stomach. "You guys remember that American singer, Taylor Swift?"

Grimmjow nodded as he flipped through channels on the large TV opposite the couch, kicking the snoring figure on the beanbag chair before him and ignoring Nnoitra's groans of irritation. "What about her?"

"Well she released this new song, right? And….the video is freaking awesome!" Nel burst into a fit of giggles as she rolled around on her chair, ending up on her back with her phone held only a few inches above her face. "Seriously, Grimmy, we can get some serious exposure if we do something with this! Like make our own music video, but use her song and the whole idea behind her music video. You know we have been talking about expanding our coverage to the states."

Grimmjow quirked a brow at the suggestion, reaching for Nel's outstretched phone with his unoccupied hand. He clicked play on the video and watched as a fight scene took place in some upper level office, nodding at the effects and somewhat realistic situation. A blue brow rose when the woman with the black hair pushed the singer out the window, the song starting and immediately drawing his attention.

His imagination ran wild as the song continued to play. The new head of Hueco Mundo Inc. leaned forward in his seat, coffee forgotten, as he perused the video for every minute detail. The whole secret organization of fighting groups was awesome as hell and would definitely draw a lot of attention.

"What was her name again?"

"Taylor Swift." Nel's knowing grin went ignored as he stood and made to leave the room, coffee forgotten on the floor by the couch.

"Nel. You're in charge of handling the whole legal issues with getting us involved with this shit. Nnoitra spread the word and when yer done, show me some of those costume designs you had for those video game characters."

"Gotcha, cap…" The one-eyed man grunted as a foot connected with his head, glaring at the green haired woman standing above him with her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, Nnoitra. Work time!" Nel raced from the room and towards her desk, Nnoitra grumbling as he pushed himself off the floor.

"At least we got that shit with the new designs done…"

"I DON'T HEAR WORK, NNOI!"

"FUCK YOU, I'M MOVIN'!"

* * *

Ichigo hummed along to the song blaring in his headphones as he went through his cool down stretches. It had been a pretty tiresome day, what with him having been there to help with the intermediate and the advanced classes. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the way the students were progressing, especially that fiery redhead and his meek sister.

"Ichi! Stop thinking of your boyfriend's dick and get a move on!" The oranget scowled at Tatsuki, the woman chuckling as she stood by the door. He threw a kind finger in her direction that was universal for 'fuck you', shaking his head as she returned it two-fold. Ichigo stood from the tatami mat and grabbed his bag from one of the chairs lining the wall, tossing it over his shoulder as he approached his friend.

Tatsuki held the door open for the oranget and locked it behind him, "So, anything new goin' on at HMI?"

"Not that I know of. Things have actually calmed down since they finished those new designs for that magazine." Ichigo pouted as he thought about how little he had seen Grimmjow those last few weeks. And even when he did see the blue haired designer, he was usually too tired to do more than offer a weary quip and shuffle to the bed. "Hopefully they'll get a nice long break though. Or at least have an easier assignment next time."

Tatsuki threw an arm over Ichigo's shoulders as they reached a crosswalk, pushing the button before smirking at her confused companion. "You just wanna get some quality lovin' from, Blue. I've seen how distracted you are, Ichi. Not subtle at all."

The oranget snorted with a small chuckle, shaking off the arm and watching the traffic fly by. "Not my fault he grows on you, regardless of how much you deny it."

"I've been there." Tatsuki pouted as the light for her crosswalk changed, turning to her friend and enveloping him in a quick hug before joining the throngs of people crossing the busy intersection. "Later, Ichi!"

Ichigo waved until he lost sight of her in the numerous bodies, following his own group as the light changed for their turn to walk. He waited until he reached the opposite sidewalk before jamming his earbuds back in, walking quickly to hopefully beat the usual walker traffic to the busy building. The oranget sighed as he was shoved by some woman on her phone, the sound of her heels somehow making it through his earbuds and grating on his nerves.

It's times like these he wished he had a car. Even a bike would suffice.

His thoughts quickly came to a halt as he reached Hueco Mundo, pushing through the throngs of people leaving the building and towards the elevator. He was thankful for that first trip here with Grimmjow, if only for the fact that everyone continued to move around him in a five foot bubble. The joys of having a crazy boyfriend in a place of power.

Ichigo blinked as the elevator chimed at reaching the tenth floor, amber orbs wide as Ichigo tried to remember just when he'd even gotten _on_ the machine. Maybe he should stop zoning out so much….

"Yes, I'm calling to secure that phone conference for Thursday…."

_No_.

"Yes, that is satisfactory. Could you please give me that number?"

_It can't be…._

"Uh huh! Alrighty….Yes, sir….Only the song, nothing more…."

_They _just _got through!_

"I think that covers it. Thank you! A good day to you, too!" Ichigo was frozen by the elevator, left eye twitching as he watched Nel continue to write out plans for the upcoming week. Plans for another….fucking…._project_. He barely noticed when she turned around, gray eyes widening and smile on her lips.

"Ichi! Good to see you! You can go back, everyone's kinda busy though so watch out for running assistants."

Ichigo only hummed to show he'd heard, jerkily walking towards the door that led to the actual office and taking a deep breath. If that dumbass left him alone for one more week he would kill him….had a nice little spot to dispose of the body, too.

Ichigo was almost disappointed to see the office in a rather calm disarray, only the occasional assistant running to an office and back. He calmly walked through the rows of cubicles that led to Grimmjow's office, eyes taking in the empty spaces with confusion.

From what he remembered during one of Grimmjow's late night convo's on the going-ons of the company, they usually reserved those offices for physical art, like those posters they made a while back for promotion in the East.

"Ey! Berry! Take this to yer boyfriend, 'm busy!"

Ichigo barely managed to hold the stack of papers overflowing from the broken folder, disbelieving eyes watching as Nnoitra stalked in the direction he came, curses muttered under his breath. "The hell?"

Ichigo shook off the strange encounter and approached Grimmjow's door, confused as to why it was closed for once. He found out, after a few days of coming to the office, that Grimmjow barely kept his door closed, if only so he could keep an eye on Nnoitra and Starrk.

Those two would sleep all day if given the chance….

Ichigo twisted the handle with some difficulty, sliding through the door and kicking it shut behind him. Amber orbs widened at the chaos of the office, more so than on deadline weeks. Papers that usually hung in an organized manner along the walls were lining the floor, Grimmjow's chair in the middle of it all. Empty.

"Dammit."

Ichigo carefully stepped around the papers at his feet, easing the folder onto the desk and regarding the figure at the windows with disbelief.

His hands were stained blue and green from the expo markers, the window itself smudged with fingerprints and choppy spots of ink. Ichigo barely noticed the notebook he held in his lap, a picture of some strange, humanoid figure drawn in startling detail.

"I thought you guys didn't have any new projects…."

Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow jumped, the man whipping his neck around at an angle that shouldn't be healthy. His brows furrowed as he blinked blearily. "When'd you get here?"

"I've been here for a few seconds, don't worry. So, any reason you guys are preparing for another project…._after_ you told me you'd have a few days off, _at least_."

Ichigo's voice was pleasant, smooth, only his eyes portraying just how close to homicide he really was. Grimmjow's expression morphed into one of horror as he stood from the floor, marker and notebook forgotten as he approached his angered boyfriend.

"H-hey, this kinda sprung up on me, too, okay?" Ichigo quirked a brow at the excuse, sliding into the swivel chair in the mess of papers, eyes calculating. "...Okay. Nel's fault. She showed me this music video and, well, ya know how we haven't really taken that step into the West because they're all crazy as fuck?"

Ichigo nodded, well aware of the fuckery that goes on in those lovely countries across the water. "Well, apparently, they idolize this white chick. Like _a lot_. But, anyway, video literally blows up the first day, _everyone_ has seen this video. And, all honesty, it's pretty fuckin' awesome." Ichigo's eyes widened at that, not used to Grimmjow praising others' work.

The blunet smirked as he sauntered towards his desk, leaning against the edge as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, I know a few designs that could work well with that song as the driving force, Nnoitra's already putting the designs into production and Hal's workin' on getting the paint and shit set. Starrk…. I think he's workin' with Ulquiorra on tech, that or getting the weapons. Probably weapons. Szayel is in charge of effects, obviously and I'm still trying to get the whole plot drawn out."

Ichigo blinked at how much of this had already been worked out. It usually took them just a _day_ to get all the legal junk out the way just so they could start the actual production, but here they are with the designs, the tech, _everything_ they would need in a few short hours.

"What….exactly are you guys doing?" Ichigo almost scooted a couple feet back at Grimmjow's excited grin, his eyes practically glowing.

"We're makin' a music video."

* * *

"Alright! So Nnoi and I have come up with a basic idea of what this thing is going to look like. So, picture white sand, white castle, dark sky, the usual emo shit, but we're picturing us dressed like those Soul Reaper people or whatever they're called." Grimmjow was currently standing before his gathered workers in their semi-formal meeting room. Instead of the usual high-backed chairs and long table, they had a whiteboard built into the floor, beanbag chairs situated around it like a regular table.

"So! All of us get parts in this, no excuses. Oh, wait a sec." Grimmjow moved away from his own beanbag chair, walking the short distance to the closed door and opening it to see a majority of the floor's assistants crowded around. Grimmjow gave them all a feral grin. "Hey~ Since I'm sure all of ya know what we're doin', that 'everyone gets a part thing' includes you."

Grimmjow stayed long enough to see the shock spread across everyone's faces before closing the door, sauntering back towards his chair with a satisfied smirk. "We're goin' for a united front on this one, ya know? Might as well appeal to those weirdos, but anyway we've got ideas for everyone. Nnoi?"

Grimmjow reclined in his chair as Nnoitra pulled a folder from beside his feet, flicking through the papers before grinning as he came upon a large stack held together by a single clip. Pulling them loose, he undid the clip and dumped them on the whiteboard for everyone to see. Everyone appraised the designs spread before them, most noting that on every picture, there was a black hole on some portion of a person's body.

Nel was the first to voice her concern, "Um, are the holes supposed to be there?"

Grimmjow smirked and nodded as he pulled his own folder from beside his chair, digging through papers before pulling one out. "Kay, so everyone knows the whole Soul Reaper's help push people along right? Well, that pretty much labels them the good guys." Grimmjow paused to let the information sink in, pulling a marker from his pocket and leaning forward to scribble on the whiteboard as he continued. "My idea is, that there's obviously people to counteract them. Imagine, for instance, a soul- or whatever- doesn't get picked up soon enough and goes crazy. Like, monster crazy. That's where we come in."

"Arrancar." All eyes turned to Nnoitra, the gangly man grinning as he pulled a piece of paper from the stack on the whiteboard. All eyes hungrily digested the words on the paper along with the basic design and hypothesis for origins.

Grimmjow nodded as he finished his drawing of a blank body, holes drawn and colored in over important organs in the body. "Right. That's the name for the 'bad guys', per say. In this case, us. Because, let's face it, we would never be the good guys in this scenario" Grimmjow grinned before he continued. "But the idea is we started off as souls that didn't get picked up in time and worked our way up to, shall we say, half-Soul Reapers, for lack of a better term. But, anyway, these holes represent a broader range of categories which we have named Hollows."

"Very original, Grimm." Szayel smirked as he was flipped off, eyes returning to the bug-like creature drawn on one of the many papers littering the whiteboard.

"Shut up. _Anyway_, we're at the top of the food chain, so to speak. And that's pretty much all we have so far." Grimmjow sat back in his chair, twirling the marker between his fingers as his eyes roved over the thinking faces of his friends and co-workers.

"So these Hollow holes….does it matter where they are exactly." Hallibel was staring quite hard at a picture of a battle outfit that was more skin than fabric, a smile on her lips as she tilted her head slightly.

"Not really, I'm leaving that up to you guys. But just make sure it's over an important body part or somethin'." Grimmjow shrugged as he leaned forward to erase his drawing, scribbling designs for another outfit on the cleared space.

"I've noticed that we don't have anything on, or above, our necks? Do you have any plans for that?" Grimmjow paused in his drawing, blinking as his eyes connected with Starrk's. He frowned as he placed the cap back on the marker.

"We….never actually thought about that…." Grimmjow hummed before erasing his half-finished drawing, quickly sketching out the basic shape of a person's head before looking to his workers for guidance. "We've come up with most of this shit, help us out."

He got a few chuckles before everyone started throwing ideas, some turned down before they even graced the whiteboard with their presence, others quickly erased when they could find no way to make them specially suited to everyone's specific needs. It was only when Szayel spoke up that everyone became silent.

"You say Hollows used to be humans at one point, yes?" Grimmjow nodded, brow quirked as he waited for a point to be made. "Then why not keep some of those humanly attributes. Namely, the skeletal structure."

The room was silent as everyone digested the idea, Grimmjow grinning as he began sketching out a human skull to the right of the human head. "That's fuckin' brilliant."

"I try~"

"Well shit I think we got everything covered for today, more than enough actually." Grimmjow glanced at the clock above the door, seeing it was only 30 minutes past eleven. He grinned as he sat back in his chair. "Who's up for an early lunch!"

The resounding cheer from those inside- and outside- the room, brought a smile to Grimmjow's face. The blunet chuckled as he dismissed the masses, digging his phone from his pocket and clicking a button on the screen. He listened to the song that acted as a dial tone and smirked when he heard Ichigo's breathless voice over the phone.

"Hey, babe! Wanna come here for lunch?" Grimmjow moved to shuffle his papers back into his folder, tucking it under his arm as he made to leave the room.

"Uh, sure- Tatsuki! Put Jinta down!" Grimmjow heard a few muffled shouts and Tatsuki's angered yell before all was silent, "Jeez, he needs to stop pissing her off. What time do I need to be there?"

Grimmjow hummed as he reached his office, leaving the door cracked as he moved to sit in his chair. "Around one, I guess. It's gonna be a big order so we're gonna split. Cool with you?" Grimmjow heard Ichigo's unconscious hum of agreement, the oranget cursing a second later as something crashed in the background.

"I'll call you when I'm on the way," Grimmjow winced when he heard Ichigo grunt, the oranget growling before he heard something crash again, "Calm the fuck down you heathens! Tatsuki, no!"

The call ended with a sharp click, Grimmjow hoping the oranget would be in a better mood after getting away from work for a while.

* * *

"Damn, berry! Ya look like ya went through a blender!" Ichigo picked up the nearest heavy object- a stapler- and hurled it at the cackling man, Nnoitra cursing as the device hit his shoulder before clattering to the floor. The lanky man glared at the oranget before flipping him off, shoving his half-finished pizza in his mouth and chewing angrily.

Ichigo sighed as he strode further into the break room, flopping bonelessly into a blue, beanbag chair near the table. The oranget groaned as he allowed his muscles to finally relax, tension from an overly-rambunctious session weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Damn. And I thought deadline weeks were crazy." The oranget was barely able to slip his eyes open and stare at his boyfriend, Grimmjow sending him a sympathetic look as he plopped in the beanbag to his right. "You need ta sleep in my office for a bit?"

"How come he gets special treatment!?" Ichigo almost chuckled at Nnoitra's indignant shout, the lanky man twitching irritably in his own beanbag by the coffee table. Grimmjow ignored his friend, eyes still trained on Ichigo's own.

The oranget shook his head, yawning tiredly as he reached for the pizza box in Grimmjow's hand, "Nah….Just...food." Ichigo pouted as the box was pulled out of reach, eyes watering as another yawn broke his concentration.

"No, yer gonna sleep." Ichigo could only watch in slight irritation as Grimmjow stood from his beanbag, setting the pizza in his vacated seat, and faced him with crossed arms. "C'mon."

Ichigo sighed dramatically as he used what little bit of energy he had to stand, wobbling on his feet before strong arms steadied him. The oranget blinked tiredly at the graphic designer with a pout on his lips, barely stifling a yawn as he unconsciously put more of his weight on Grimmjow.

"Toldja…. m'fine." Ichigo barely registered the rolling eyes a few inches from his own, instead curling further into the warm body that quickly relieved him of his standing.

"The things I do for you."

"Mm…" Ichigo could just barely make out the small smile on Grimmjow's lips before consciousness left him.

* * *

"Jeez, that was a weird dream." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he rubbed the trail of drool from his chin. Hazy eyes scanned the familiar surroundings and promptly widened at the dark sky he could see through the windows. "Shit. Tatsuki's gonna kill me."

"Nah. She called earlier and I told her you passed out from exhaustion." Ichigo whipped towards the door, Grimmjow's form silhouetted against the frame, white teeth glowing in a predatory grin. "She actually said you could have tomorrow off since she fucked up today."

Ichigo blinked numbly, a small smile curling on his lips as he plopped back on the pile of blankets and pilfered beanbags. "Wonderful~ Now I can get some sleep."

"Like you don't sleep enough already."

"I could kill you…."

"But then you'd miss me~"

Ichigo snorted before pushing himself out of his comfortable cocoon, stretching languidly as he strode towards the taller male. "I'm guessing the work day's over?" Grimmjow moved to the side with a nod, closing and locking the door behind his boyfriend before following him towards the front of the office.

"We got a lot done today, surprisingly. Nnoi's been a big help when he's not bein' a lazy ass." Ichigo chuckled as he too knew the lengths the lanky man would go for a few minutes of shut eye.

"Well, good for you," Ichigo hummed as they stepped into the elevator, unconsciously leaning his head on Grimmjow's shoulder as the doors slid shut. "So, I had like the weirdest dream ever."

Grimmjow's curious hum was enough for Ichigo to continue, eyes sliding closed as he recounted the vivid fight scenes and effects. "So, it was about that idea you guys had for the music video, but in this weird, hyper-realistic world. And for some reason you had, like, half your jawbone on your face and Nel had this weird skull on her head. But anyway we were fighting-" Grimmjow's sudden jolt caused Ichigo's head to slip from his shoulder, the oranget sending him a glare as he elbowed him lightly. "Calm down dumbass, it's a dream. But anyway, we were fighting and we both had these, like, super awesome powers."

"And when I say powers, I mean like I made this long, slashy, black _thing_ come from my sword- which is like _ten_ times bigger than yours by the way- and you somehow stop it with these weird claw attack things." Ichigo paused as he remembered a vague image of Grimmjow with a tail, shrugging as he continued, "Anyway, a few of my friends were fighting with your friends for some reason, and I think Nel was fighting Nnoitra for who knows what."

The two walked through the mostly empty lobby, waving absently to the security guard as they left through the glass doors. "So the weirdest part, at least to me, was that I was dressed like one of those Shinigami people, which is just like your hollow outfit, but with more fabric and inverted colors." Ichigo shivered at the chill of the night, rubbing at his exposed arms with a huff. In his haste to get out of the dojo, he had forgotten his jacket.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Ichigo hummed as a warm arm was thrown over his shoulder, leaning into Grimmjow's side as they approached his car. The static blue glowed neon in the moonlight.

"Sounds awesome as fuck actually," Ichigo blinked as he slid into the passenger seat, quirking a brow at Grimmjow's grin. "Legit, we needed to find heroes for this thing so that could work. Plus you know how to fight so you could help with the choreography and shit."

Ichigo could only blink as Grimmjow pulled onto the street, sitting back in his chair as he thought on the hanging offer. "You want me to help?"

"Course I do!" Ichigo was almost shocked by how quickly the answer came, chuckling as Grimmjow pulled into the driveway. "I've been tryin' to get ya to work with us on stuff for _weeks_! This is like, the golden opportunity right here!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he stepped out the car, yawning as he approached the front door. He would never understand why he was so tired all the time.

"Whatever you say, dear." Ichigo unlocked the door and padded across the entranceway towards the stairs, still shocked at how readily Grimmjow offered him a key to his home last week. "While you work on trying to get me to actually agree to help you, I'm taking a bath."

Ichigo honestly didn't think he'd make it past the first step, and wasn't disappointed when corded arms wrapped around his waist and a sharp nose nudged at the base of his neck. "Please help? I really, really, _really_ wanna work on something with you…."

And how was it possible for a grown man to sound like a pleading child and still be sexy as hell? Ichigo sighed in resignation as he leaned back into Grimmjow's embrace, smiling as he felt Grimmjow's lips pull into a grin at his neck.

"You owe me for having to deal with you while you work."

Grimmjow's laughs caused Ichigo's smile to widen, the oranget joining in a few moments later.

* * *

"...Seriously…." Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow continued to stare at Nel and Hallibel in shock. Everyone had decided on their preferred designs a couple weeks prior and had finally received the finished products that day. So far, the two women had the most _exotic_ out of the whole floor.

"You can't deny that this is sexy as hell."

"Right! And it feels _great_ even though it looks like a ton of bones and junk!"

As if to prove her point, Nel spun in a small circle, the small skirt that adorned her hips rising dangerously only to show shorts attached under the fabric. Grimmjow sighed in relief for the small amount of modesty and just hoped people wouldn't think his company was advertising porn instead of art.

"Let me hear that from the one wearing what looks like actual bones instead of a ripped skirt and halter-top." Grimmjow rubbed the bridge of his nose as Nnoitra cackled at his side. A twitch of his eye showed his irritation, mind already reeling as he wondered _why_ he allowed Nnoitra to design an outfit that made him look like a bleached spoon.

He was doomed….

"It is quite breathable and strangely pleasant." Grimmjow could barely remember _designing_ the outfit Hallibel wore, the open jacket on her shoulder would've been useless even if it was zipped up.

Her breasts were pretty much completely exposed and connected by a strange piece of material that circled all of her neck and the lower half of her face. Grimmjow's brow quirked as her voice came through the demonic teeth of the mask without any distortion, though it was a bit softer. The skirt she wore looked like long thin pieces of bone etched onto a black piece of fabric, the fragments clinking with her movements.

"Fine….just, fine. Everybody's good with their designs?" Grimmjow's head roved over all those in the room, nodding in approval at some and smirking at others. Nodding to himself, the man moved towards the TV at the head of their break room- the only room big enough to house every employee on the floor comfortably- and turned to address his gathered workers.

"Okay. With everyone being settled on costumes, we move onto set design and effects. Szayel and Ulquiorra, you two, your assistants, and four others will be in charge of that shit. Everyone else, we're gonna be working on the choreography for the actual video." Grimmjow was quick to snag Ichigo by the neck of his shirt and pull him to his side with a smirk. "Berry-head here has so graciously offered to help with that, seeing as how he fights for a living."

"I instruct, dumbass."

"Even better." Grimmjow held back a wince as Ichigo's elbow dug into his side, his eye twitching as he waved everyone off to their stations. Halibel, Nel, Nnoitra, and Starrk hung back along with Hallibel's three assistants, each taking a beanbag chair as Grimmjow plopped on the couch. "Tatsuki said the dojo is open to use whenever we need it outside of work hours, so we can start working on the actual steps tomorrow."

"That reminds me, how many of my friends do I need to ask about this exactly?" Grimmjow glanced at the man under his arms, humming as he thought on all the people they had involved with this thing already. Not like a dozen more would be too much or anything.

"How many do you think would go along with it?"

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo frowned at the roundabout question, leaning petulantly on his shoulder as he thought, "Probably all of them. They don't realize it, but I control them all."

"Any reason we need more people than we already got?" Grimmjow turned to Nnoitra with a smirk, the lanky man easing his jacket off his shoulders to slip into a loose t-shirt.

"What good's a bad guy if there's no good guys to fight?"

The raven cackled gleefully as he reclined further in his seat, single eye shining dangerously, "Touche~"

* * *

"How the fuck does your leg get that high!?" Ichigo only rolled his eyes as he yanked his foot just a little higher, sighing at the satisfying pop near his knee before allowing his leg to return to the floor.

You would think the man had never seen anyone do a full tilt before.

"It's not that hard, asshole. Now shut up while I stretch." Ichigo ignored Nnoitra's indignant shouts as he stretched his legs shoulder-length apart and bent backwards until his palms were flat on the ground. He grunted as he shifted his feet a little closer to his hands, pausing as his heels connected with his fingertips.

Smiling at his continued flexibility, Ichigo kicked off the ground and flipped his body onto its feet. Rolling his neck, the oranget spread his legs again and reached his arms behind his back until his fingers could interlock. Ichigo breathed out as he bent low enough for his hair to brush the floor, conjoined arms touching the ground above his head.

He straightened a few moments later, smiling as he turned around to address his 'pupils'. Ichigo paused, however, at the sight of multiple phones out and aimed at him.

"Um, guys?"

"Not only am I puttin' this shit on YouTube, but yer ass is gonna be involved in future advertisements." Ichigo blushed as the phones were slipped into pockets or placed with belongings lining the dojo's walls.

"I also took the liberty of sending my video to Grimmjow. Unless he already knows of your flexibility, I'm sure he'll be here in about ten minutes." Hallibel had a knowing smile on her lips as she adjusted her sports bra.

"...Let's just get this over with…."

Ichigo sighed as he led the group through the first main steps he'd created for the fight scenes during the video. Nothing was too overly complex, a few of the flips he'd imagined adding into the scenes able to be reproduced with a few safety lines and wires. It wasn't as hard as he thought, teaching multiple people a multitude of stances at the same time.

'_Though_,' Ichigo reminded himself, '_he wasn't working with a group of kids._'

The oranget looked up from helping Hallibel with her sword movements on a wooden katana when he heard the bell above the door jingle, surprised to see Grimmjow panting in the doorway with his phone gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Nnoi? How long was that?" Ichigo glanced at Starrk from the corner of his eye, the lazy man taking a break from working as he lay beside the wall of mirrors. Ichigo flicked his eyes towards Nnoitra as he heard the lanky man cackle madly, his good eye closed as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Barely five minutes! Looks like he ran here too!"

Ichigo was confused on what they were talking about until he remembered his stretches and the secret recordings, the one that was sent to Grimmjow.

Oh lord….

The blue haired man stood by the doorway a few moments more, breathing deeply to hopefully refill his abused lungs before approaching the silent oranget. Ichigo didn't know what to do as Grimmjow stood before him, his eyes clouded with something he wasn't familiar with. It was only a moment later that a hand tangled in his hair and yanked him into a pair of desperate lips, teeth nipping at plump skin before it was sucked between pliant lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden assault, his protests muffled as Grimmjow shoved his tongue past his lips and, _oh god_, why was he fighting again? Hazel eyes rolled in their sockets as a surprised moan fell from Ichigo's lips, the oranget sagging into Grimmjow's chest as the man continued to kiss him passionately.

A sharp whistle broke through Ichigo's clouded mind, eyes squinting open and catching sight of their audience in their peripherals before they widened considerably. With a burst of regained control, Ichigo managed to push Grimmjow away, breathing heavily as a blush covered the entirety of his face.

"The fuck, asshole!?" Ichigo's blush deepened as Grimmjow licked his lips, eyes following the pink appendage before snapping back to amused blue.

"Didn't know you could do that shit." Ichigo's eye twitched at the reply, the oranget taking a step away from the aroused blunet to hopefully regain his bearings.

"That doesn't give you the right to jump me while I'm helping _your_ employees with _your_ music video, dumbass. Back the fuck up." Ichigo finished his statement by thrusting an arm out and keeping the slowly advancing blunet back. Grimmjow pouted at the action before smirking a moment later.

"So you're free game after this?" Ichigo was almost afraid to admit that, yes, he would be free after helping the three individuals through the beginning steps. He nodded hesitantly, becoming apprehensive at the glint he caught in Grimmjow's eyes.

"I'll see ya after work then. Later, guys." Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's gaping expression and sent a lazy wave to the three watching the spectacle from the wall, the oranget sputtering as the bell above the door rang signalling Grimmjow's departure.

"...Can I crash at one of your places tonight?"

"Sorry, Ichigo, but Grimmjow would kill us for hiding you from him."

Ichigo wanted to believe Hallibel's sincere words, but the smirk on her face completely ruined the innocent picture.

* * *

"...How the fuck do you know all these people?"

Ichigo shrugged as he looked at his gathered friends in the break room on Grimmjow's floor, smirking at Byakuya's uncomfortable expression as he was squished in between Rukia and Renji. The two had just gotten into a very heated argument, the stoic raven the only reason the two hadn't jumped at each other's throats yet. Yumichika was lecturing Ikakku on his choice of clothing for the evening while Izuru tried to stop the two from breaking anything. Rangiku was pestering Toshiro about how he was able to drive a car when he could barely see over the steering wheel while three of Ichigo's friends held the volatile man back. Others were spread around the room, either causing trouble amongst themselves or among Grimmjow's employees, the blue haired man's brow twitching as he turned to his smirking boyfriend with a glare.

"How the hell am I supposed to incorporate all of them?!"

Ichigo sent Grimmjow a pointed look before shrugging, heading towards the kitchen to the right of the room in search of a drink as he called over his shoulder, "Your video, not my problem! Have fun~"

He would _so_ be getting it later- in the form of pleasurable torture, granted, but torture nonetheless.

* * *

"Sound effects?"

"Check."

"Costumes and Makeup?"

"Check."

"Headache medication and pizza?"

"Double check."

Grimmjow grinned as he looked over the set, turning slowly to appraise his gathered crowd of workers and volunteers. Today was the big day, the start of the recordings. The gathered procession was in equal amounts of excitement and nervousness, quickly offset by Grimmjow's confident grin.

Clapping loudly, Grimmjow brought all eyes to himself, smirking before going into his big, inspirational speech.

"We've worked hard on this shit and I'm tired as hell, so please rock this shit the first time around so we can all go home and sleep!"

The resounding cheer caused the blue haired man to cackle in glee, Grimmjow calling for the opening characters to get in position before moving to his designated spot also. The director was a good friend of theirs by the name of Kisuke Urahara and was a magician with the worst of equipment, so obviously he was in charge of the production.

Grimmjow connected eyes with Starrk and Nnoitra before nodding towards Kisuke, the blond situated in the traditional director chair as he called for action. The lights were bright, the set darkened as the three individuals walked the sandy dunes of a land Grimmjow called Las Noches.

The blunet smirked as he caught sight of his orange haired boyfriend approaching from the opposite end of the set, eyes connecting with amused hazel as they entered the roles of their characters.

The show had begun.

* * *

"I'm so tired…." Ichigo patted Grimmjow's head as one would do for a child, continuing to read his book resting on the blue haired man's back as Grimmjow mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, yes. Poor Grimmjow thought it was a good idea to start another big project the day after one ended. Poor baby must be _exhausted_."

"...Your sarcasm hurts, babe…." Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow rested his chin on his chest, closing his book and holding his place with a finger as he connected gazes with his worn out boyfriend.

"Excuse me for being snippy, but I'm pretty tired too." Ichigo leaned forward to plant a kiss on Grimmjow's lips, the man snaking a hand into his hair and holding him close as he deepened the kiss. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth before pulling away slowly, leaving a few chaste kisses along his cheek before reclining into his couch.

They had decided to crash at Ichigo's apartment after their final runthrough for the music video because it was closer to the studio, the two having fallen on his couch the minute they walked through the door and not leaving for the remainder of the day.

"...Do you think it was worth it?" Ichigo could just imagine Grimmjow's frown, not having the energy to raise his head and look as he resumed running his hand through blue locks.

"Of course it was, Grimm. You guys did _amazing_. The set, the fight scenes, even the pervert of a director was a big help. I'm sure you'll have those weirdos across the water calling within the next month, tops."

Ichigo smiled as he felt Grimmjow's arms tighten around his waist, fingers kneading into the other's scalp as he felt Grimmjow press further into his chest.

"Thanks, Ichi."

"Any time, dumbass."

* * *

"...The fuck do you mean we have another project scheduled…."

Grimmjow, along with everyone else that worked on his floor, had returned to work after a weekend of relaxation. The blue haired man was prepared to goof off in his office for the next week until another project popped up, but had been stopped as he exited the elevator and caught sight of the list taking up the whole of Nel's 'Drawing Board' (the whiteboard behind her desk, that was occasionally used for business purposes).

"Um….remember how we literally _just_ released the video in the US?" Grimmjow nodded slowly as he cautiously approached Nel's desk, eyes not leaving the many different projects he could see stemming from one end of the board to the other. "Well, I guess they must've _really_ liked it because we've been backed up on calls for work for the past days actually….Nnoitra finally yanked the phones from the walls, but then they started calling the other floors and directing the messages here."

" Also, don't go in your office unless you wanna read over everything they faxed us."

"WHY THE FUCK DID WE MAKE A MUSIC VIDEO!?"

Ichigo was going to kill him….

* * *

Oh how this is the most weird sequel to a sequel I have ever written~ -3- i think it's weird, but i can bet that some of you people will legit love this to pieces~ Yes, I used Bad Blood by Taylor Swift as a reason for them to do this bc literally everyone saw the music video…. Kendrick Lamar is in it guys. Kendrick. Lamar. That man is wonderful, and if you wanna hear an amazing song by him, look up Money Trees~ vuv That song gives me so much life~~

And as usual, give me some reviews guys! ;-; Please... or just rate it or whatevs. Not picky~ ;3 enjoy your lives my peeps~~


End file.
